Nunca te alejes de mi
by marilizkurokuchiki
Summary: Este fan Fic ICHIRUKIes Ichigo descubre sus verdaderos sentimientos de Rukia después de haberse quedado sin ella y tiene mucho temor de volver a sentir esa soledad que le dejo en su corazón cuando ella se marcho.ahora tendrá que luchar contra el tiempo para lograr que su amada se vuelva a enamorar de el,que pasara con su amor,lo recuperara o tal vez Rukia no lo recuerde Jamas


-ICHIGO!Despierta unos holows han aparecido  
-Ahhhh estoy muy cansado  
-Estan en la escuela ¡ICHIGO!.-le regaña la morena  
-Enana lo hubieras dicho antes  
(Se dirigen a la escuela pero en el camino se dan cuenta que la presencia de los holows ha desaparecido….Rukia e Ichigo se encuentran con Inohue y Urio)  
-Kurosaki-kun hola  
-Inohue ¿Quién acabo con el hueco?  
-Fue Uryu,Kurosaki-Kun  
-Orihime ¿estas bien?-pregunta rukia  
-Si, Kuchiki san no te preocupes  
-Kurosaki ,como siempre llegas tan tarde  
-Esque quería dormir estaba muy cansado….., además su riatsu no era tan grande era un holow de clase baja ; uno que se podía encargar un debilucho como tu jajajajjajajja  
-Kurosaki veras que un dia de estos te matare.-grita el de anteojos  
-Claro Uryu algún dia pero ahora tengo mucho sueño;vámonos Rukia  
-Lo siento Ichigo pero acabo de recibir un mensaje de la sociedad de almas y me me pioden que valla inmediatamente  
-Pero Rukia ya es muy tarde….Yo ire contigo  
-Pero Kurosaki-Kun tu estas cansado,necesitas dormir.-reclama la pelinaranja  
-No , ya no tengo sueño estoy de maravilla;yo te acompañare Rukia y punto  
-Ichigo no hace falta , no te preocupes por mi yo soy una shinigami y puedo defendrme sola  
(Las puertas de la sociedad de almas se abren y se ve aun shinigami pelirrojo)  
-Rukia ya estas lista .-dice renji  
-Renji ira conmigo y no pongas esa cara de imbesil ; regresare pronto  
-No importa igual debo acompañarte  
-QUE NO,tu te quedas aquí .-Grita rukia.-Ahora vámonos Renji  
(La morena se resvala accidentalmente y para evitar que se caiga renji la coge por la cintura lo que hace que Rukia sonroje …y eso póne muy furioso a Ichigo)  
-Estás bien, Kuchiki-san.-pregunta Inohue  
-Si,Si claro .-responde nerviosamente  
(Luego se alejan y las puertas de la sociedad de almas se cierran…Ichigo empieza a camina)  
-Kurosaki-Kun, adonde vas  
-a URAHARA  
-Y para que Kurosaki –Kun  
-Como que para que Inohue,no has visto que renji y rukia se fueron SOLOS(*¨no debi decir eso que inbesil) …Etoooo dire por que la sociedad de almas esta en problemas y yo soy un shinigami y tengo que ir a ayudar  
-Kurosaki; Kuchiki se enojara si vas.-dice Uriu  
-No me importa lo que piense la enana yo ire y punto  
-Pero Kurosaki-kun tu necesitas descansar  
-BASTA INOHUE ya dije que estoy bien  
-Etonces estas decidido a ir a la sociedad de almas.-dice Uriu  
-Pues SI ; ¿Hay algún problema?-recalca el pelinaranja  
-Pues si Uno ;no podras ir a donde Urahara por que ellos han salido por lo tanto no podras ir a la sociedad de almas jajajajjajaj asi que te aguantas a que Kuchiki regrese jajajajajja.-se burla el pelinegro  
-Eso es cierto Kurosaki-kun ;ellos han salido y no hay nadie en casa  
-Pero este sombrero siempre desaparece cuando lo nesecito  
(Ichigo se va a regañadientes a su casa)  
-Chau;Kurosaki-kun.-dice orihime alzando una de sus manos  
(En el camino ichigo piensa:  
*Por que carajos tienen que envía a renji; Porque justo a el , además por que ese Baka tuvo que tocar a Rukia;ICHIGO CALMATE POR QUE TE PONES ASI POR LA ENANA…..ES LA ENANA*  
(Llega a su casa y entra por la ventana ; un oso de felpa se le tira encima  
-Niii sama déjame abrazarte.-dice Kon  
-Sueltame oso estúpido .-tirandolo contra la pared  
-¿Dónde esta mi Nii sama?.-pregunta Kon aun aturdido por el golpe  
-Se fue a la sociedad de almas  
-¿Sola?; como pudiste dejar que mi Nii sama se valla sola….Yo ire a protegerla ¡NO TENGAS MIEDO MI AMADA YO IRE A PROTEGERTE!.(ichigo le da una patada)  
-Tranquilízate esta con Renji y no podras ir a ninguna parte por que Urahara ha salido de viaje asi que no hay modo de llegar a ala sociedad de almas  
-Mi Nii sama ¿esta sola con Renji?  
-Si asi es, ahora cállate y duérmete  
Pero realmente Ichigo no podía dormir:  
*No puedo creer que la enana se haya ido con Renji y encima ese idiota debe estar Feliz por que esta con Rukia…..pero si le intenta hacer algo yo mismo lo matare con mis propias manos)  
Al dia siguiente:  
-Despierta , que llegaras tarde  
-Ya bajo Yuzu  
-No veras si Urahara ha vuelto .-pregunta Kon  
-¿Por qué lo haría?  
-Pero mi Nii sama  
-ADIOS  
Ichigo baja a tomar desayuno  
-Donde esta mi tercera hija ,ichigo  
-Hay viejo , Yo que se  
(sale de su casa corriendo hacia la tienda de urahara ; en el camino se encuentre con Sado)  
-Sado ;sabes si Urahara ha regresado  
-Ichigo el no volverá dentro de tres días. ¿Por qué?.-pregunta sado  
-Por nada , era algo sin importancia (pero en realida ichigo estaba muy preocupado por Rukia)  
Se dirigen a ala escuela  
-Kurosaki –kun ¿Cómo estas?-pregunta inohue  
-Hola, inohue.-dice sado  
(Ichigo pasa al salón sin hacer caso a inohue  
-¿Qué tiene kurosaki-kun?  
-No lo sé muy bien pero creo que tiene algo que ver con urahara  
-Por qué lo dices Sado-kun  
-Porque hoy en la mañana me lo encontré y me pregunto por el y como yo le dije que iba a demorar urahara-san en venir se puso asi  
(La pelinaranja supo inmediatamente que era por kuchiki)  
(Ichigo se la pasaba distraído en clases y no hacia caso a nadie y mucho menos a las pavadas de Keigo)  
PENSAMIENTO DE ICHIGO:  
*Rukia cuando volverás ya ha pasado una semana y tu no regresas ; no se por que pero te extraño ; extraño nuestras peleas ; extraño que me contradigas; extraño tu vocesita gritanto, te extraño ati…. Nesecito tenerte ami lado …el maldito de sombrerero no aprece tampoco y yo ya no aguanto un segundo mas sin verte


End file.
